


TBW Day 4 /// When doubts begin to rise

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hulk is a good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smart Hulk (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor/Bruce Week, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: “Thor’s clearly having a panic attack and- no, slapping him won’t help!”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540408
Kudos: 28
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	TBW Day 4 /// When doubts begin to rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, weeeeelcome baaaack..! I hope you'll appreciate the fourth day (already half of it passed! :o) of my Thor/Bruce week... tbh, I don't really know whether I wrote that as a platonic or romantic relationship, so just take it the way you want, I guess..!  
The prompts were Storm//Breath, I don't talk much about the first one except a little mention, but anyway ('x' )  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Btw, the title is some lyrics from The River by ImagineDragons  
Ah, yes, almost forgot... the way Bruce helped Thor might not be right since I never really helped anyone dealing with panic attacks? I do have experience with anxiety attacks, but since they're my own and I'm """dealing""" with them alone, well... anyway.

“Hey!”

Rocket was now standing next to the platform where Tony and Bruce were working. Tony turned around.  
.  
“Thor isn’t with you? Where is he?”

“I don’t know, I thought he was already here.”

“Nop. Lebowski isn’t here, Teddy. We thought he’d be with you.”

“I think I know where he is.”

Both of them turned around to look at Bruce who had paused what he was doing.

“I mean, it’s not a certainty, but…”

“Yeah, yeah, we got it… so, where is he? I have some tricks to awake drunk guys… not all of them are quite pleasant though… ok, none of them are, but nothing a god can’t handle though… well?”

“It’s fine, I’ll go. To be sure everything’s fine…”

Bruce gave a look to Tony, who understood right ahead and returned an affirmative nod.

“Yeah, sure, there isn’t much left to check anyway. I can take care of the rest.”

“What? Y’think I can’t handle a drunk god?”

“To be honest, no. It’s just… well, you saw him.”

“Yeah pretty hard to miss, huh... well, I’ll come along, nothing better to do in so little time anyway.”

Bruce might not have passed much time with Rocket… he hadn’t really passed much time with anyone on the team these last years, actually (old habits never die, do they?)... but he could recognize hidden concern when he saw some. It was written in his eyes, also hiding behind all the not-so-nice jokes and comments. He probably cared more than he would ever admit. Thor needed someone that did more than care, yes, someone that lo-

“Are you daydreaming or something? Not really the time to, we gotta go soon, better go retrieve the big guy… well, I mean the other big guy.”  
“Yeah, yeah… see you later Tony… and thanks again.”

“No problem Shrekie, better be back here in time!”

Bruce left the room, followed by Rocket. He wasn’t particularly walking fast, but his huge steps were enough to be ahead of him. They finally arrived at the place where he thought Thor would be. It was an L-shaped desk of a reasonable size, the closest to the communal kitchen of the compound. In other words, closer to the alcohol. Speaking of which, he saw a pack on the ground, half done, one of the beer standing next to it, open and unfinished. Bruce was about to turn back to see the next location where Thor could be since he didn’t seem to be in this room when he heard unintelligible mutters and another sound like someone was dragging his feet. Thor’s shaken figure came in view and his voice was now clear.

“I can’t… I can’t do it… what if I fail again… I’ll fail again… I can’t… I…”

“We need to help him… Thor’s clearly having a panic attack and-” Rocket was gesturing something with his paw,” no, slapping him won’t help!”

“...why not? Work for me.”

“That’s… it’s not… anyway, I… I can handle that. Go tell the others we should join them soon enough.”

“So I came here for nothing? Awesome!”

Nevertheless, he left to tell the others. Under the sarcasm, Bruce saw his relief. First of all, Thor didn’t drown in his own vomit or anything like that, and second of all, he was now in capable hands… well, Bruce really hoped he could be called that. Well, it wasn’t his first experience with panic attacks. Far, far from it. Not only his. He had to deal with a lot of different kinds of trouble when he had been on the run. He entered the desk and got closer to where the god was pacing and mumbling.

“Thor?”

The blond stopped for one second and turned to Bruce.

“Bruce… I… I can’t do it… I can’t…”

“It’s fine, ok? I know it’s probably like a storm in your head right now… but I swear it’ll pass, ok? Now, breath.”

Bruce led Thor gently to a chair and went on his knee in front of him. Because of his size, he was still able to be head to head with Thor.

“Deep breaths… good, now continue. Don’t worry, you won’t be alone. Rocket will be with you. You’re not on your own. We’ll all come back here, with the stones. Work in teams, bring them back, so we can all bring them back. We can do it. All of us. Together. Breath.”

Bruce wasn’t sure if he was only encouraging Thor, but it didn’t matter. He was now holding him in his arms, Thor’s head of his shoulders, repeating what he hoped would be reassuring words. The god started to look a tad more relaxed, but they stayed like this a bit more. He was holding a little bit longer for Thor, of course. He needed it. No other reasons. After a while though, when Thor’s breathing seemed back to normal, and before he would fall asleep on Bruce, he reluctantly removed himself from the embrace.

“...Thank you. I’m sorry, I.. I didn’t mean to…”

“Shh, it’s fine… now, we need to join the others, though…”

He could… would have stayed like this longer, but now wasn’t the time to. They would have the time later, he hoped. No, he knew. It wasn’t a goodbye. It was a promise for after. When things would be back like they were. Well, not like they were, but back nonetheless.


End file.
